Fairy Tale
by Ms Amber
Summary: Entering a new world that he is not familiar with, Lionblaze seeks a way to return to his home; the Lake. However, he cannot leave until he completes his duty to this world, which is to complete the unfinished fairy tale.
1. Awakened

**1. Awakened**

...

**PoX's Note: **Yay! A new story published! Now that means . . . I have ten uncompleted stories. Sigh . . . whatever. I just felt like publishing something, and because I have left this chapter uncompleted for a while, I decided to finish it off and let you readers enjoy the story! Well, I hope you like it; this was a story in the list of future stories I may write (in the poll), and the food fight Oneshot won first place, so I'll be writing that soon. Anyway, the main point about this is for _you _to enjoy. If you don't like it, then don't read it (which also means that you can't flame on it either). So, enjoy!

...

"You're hunting skills are improving by the heartbeat!" Cinderheart praised Lionblaze as they deposited their load of prey onto the food pile. Lionblaze glowered with praise; it was nice to hear that the she-cat he crushed on had complimented him. But the only reason that they had so much prey lately was that Lionblaze was working hart to impress her. In fact, you could say it was working, because Cinderheart was growing closer to him, and their relationship could expand.

"Thank you," Lionblaze replied. "It's nice to see that the Clan is being well-fed now. I guess our warriors have to put a lot of effort at this state."

"With you helping, I think we'll get past leaf-bare without any deaths," Cinderheart meowed cheerfully. Lionblaze nodded, satisfied with Cinderheart's nice comments, and they settled down to eat, a chaffinch and a mouse to share. As they gobbled up their meal, Cinderheart asked, "You know, I've been wondering . . . do you want to hear it?" she added when she saw Lionblaze finish off his meal.

Lionblaze looked surprised. "Of course," he answered. "Why not?"

Cinderheart purred, then continued, "Well, seeing how contented the Clan is now, and . . . umm . . ." Cinderheart flushed. "I don't think I have the courage to tell you right now." She turned her head away, and Lionblaze could sense embarrassment flooding around her. "C . . . could I tell you another time?"

"I wouldn't mind," Lionblaze mewed back, although his paws were itching with curiosity. What was it that Cinderheart wanted to tell him? Judging by how she turned her head and the ways she spoke, Lionblaze guessed it was something about him. Now he was 100% sure it was about him. Something positive, probably. But what was it?

Heading to the warrior's den alongside Cinderheart, Lionblaze sensed someone staring at him. He turned around to see Jayfeather standing outside his medicine den, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at the golden tabby warrior. Lionblaze knew that Jayfeather wanted to talk to him. He turned to the she-cat warrior. "I need to go and see Jayfeather," he meowed. "My stomach seems to ache." It was a blunt lie, but it was better than nothing. He saw Cinderheart purr with amusement.

"Too much food in your stomach, huh?" she meowed. "Well, you better hurry up before it gets any worse." Lionblaze nodded thanks to Cinderheart and bounded off to where the ThunderClan medicine cat was sitting. He gestured with his tail for the warrior to enter his den, and they hurried in. Lionblaze could feel Jayfeather's fear rising. Something was definitely wrong.

Once inside, Jayfeather stopped and waited impatiently for Lionblaze to settle down. _I'll take my time, thank you! _Lionblaze thought as he sat. "What's going on with you?" Lionblaze asked curiously when there was a moment's pause.

"I had a dream," Jayfeather answered simply. "From StarClan."

"But don't you always have dreams from StarClan?" Lionblaze meowed, his ear twitching. "And why bother asking me, anyway? It's not like -"

"But StarClan has told me that someone in ThunderClan has – or will be - receiving an omen saying that they would disappear very soon!" Jayfeather interrupted. "I don't know when, but Bluestar added that they would have to complete an unfinished tale...although I don't know _what _she was even meowing about." He sighed, annoyed. "Sometimes StarClan pretend that they are so mysterious when they too, are helpless to do anything."

Lionblaze didn't understand. "Why did you even call me anyway?" he demanded. "What am I even doing here? How about you go and talk to Firestar this?"

Jayfeather shook his head. "I don't think Firestar would do anything about it except wait until it really happens." He glanced at Lionblaze. "The reason I called you...I thought that you would have received the omen that StarClan was prophesising about. But Bluestar said _or will be_, so maybe you could receive the omen."

Lionblaze snorted. "My part in the Clan is to be in the Three. I don't need another role. StarClan must have chosen another cat that refuses to tell anyone about the prophecy. It was like us, remember? We didn't tell anyone that we were part of the Three." He was still confused. Why was Jayfeather worried that Lionblaze would get the omen? Being part of the Three was enough, anyway. Or did Lionblaze's own littermate not trust him entirely?

"We couldn't, anyway," Jayfeather argued. "If we told everyone too early, then we'd have raised more suspicion on us when the Great Battle commenced." That was true, Lionblaze reflected. More suspicion could mean being driven out of the Clan.

After another awkward silence, Jayfeather meowed, "You'd better go now. After all, it's way past sunset already." Lionblaze was surprised. Time did pass quite quickly. He and Cinderheart returned from hunting at sunset. But now, seeing as leaf-fall had only just begun, it wouldn't be of shock that the days were passing by quicker than usual. And that would also mean small meals in each cats' stomach. Nodding, Lionblaze exited the den and padded over to the warrior's den. He saw Cinderheart curled up in a ball near the entrance, and next to her there was an empty patch of moss. Deciding to sleep there, Lionblaze circled the nest and then flopped down to sleep.

_Awakening, Lionblaze found himself surrounded by trees. The forest did not look familiar in any way, yet how could Lionblaze feel as though he had been there before? Padding around the forest, he realised that wherever he went, the forest looked the same all around him. _This is weird, _he thought, panic rising from his chest as his walking pace began to quicken._

_Somehow, the ThunderClan warrior sensed the presence of another cat near him. Whipping around, his eyes darted everywhere in search for the cat. He could see none. Finally, after a few heartbeats of checking around and failure, he called out, "I know you're there. Come out!" There was a pause before there was a bush shivering very violently. Lionblaze immediately stiffened and slid his claws out, wary as the dark brown tabby tom emerged from the greenery. His amber eyes flashed and he seemed to look faintly amused._

"_Are you surprised to see me?" Tigerstar asked, his eyes focused on Lionblaze._

_Lionblaze knew that he couldn't show fear in front of the former ShadowClan leader. And why should he? He was part of the Three, and nothing could stop him. And he couldn't die now, not with Cinderheart waiting for him! He lifted his left paw, which was still unsheathed. "If you want to attack me," he growled, "I'm ready."_

_Tigerstar looked faintly surprised himself. Then he purred. "Oh," he meowed, "I'm not here to attack you. I just merely want to . . . chat. Yes, to chat." Lionblaze didn't believe him. The way this vicious cat spoke: calmly and showing no signs of deadliness, meant that Tigerstar was waiting for the right moment to strike the death blow. "I've been watching you ever since you left Hawkfrost and I," he told Lionblaze. "And I heard of what Jayfeather has told you."_

_Lionblaze held his breath. Watching him? What was he, a stalker?_

"_You're the one, aren't you?"_

_Instantly Lionblaze's eyes narrowed and he drew back, his lips curling into a snarl. "H-how do you know?" he hissed. It was easy enough to fool Jayfeather, although he didn't know how Tigerstar knew of it. Was it because of the fear in Lionblaze's eyes when he woke up? _

"_Oh," Tigerstar meowed, amused. "I just do. It's not that StarClan can keep all of their secrets. Sometimes the cats of The Dark Forest can uncover them with skill." He glanced at the forest before returning his gaze to the golden tom. "Why did you lie to your own littermate, Jayfeather?" Tigerstar kept his voice steady, which frustrated Lionblaze all the more, because he could not read the former ShadowClan leader's expression. It was impossible to._

"_Why should I tell you?" Lionblaze snarled. "I kept it from Jayfeather for a reason which I would not tell. And if I'm hiding it from a cat so close to me, why should I spill it out to a stranger like you?" he spat the last words out with disgust. He used all his anger about Tigerstar back to him. It was time that someone had faced this deadly cat with courage and determination._

_Lionblaze was surprised when Tigerstar started howling with laughter. "Good reasoning, Lionblaze," he purred after his fits. "But you're going to have to tell _someone,_ do you not?" Suddenly, his calm face abruptly fell into cold anger. This time Lionblaze's bravery immediately faltered, and he could feel himself slightly trembling. In the middle of nowhere, only having one cat and him in a vast forest, no one to cry out for help. Was this truly the end? Lionblaze prayed silently to StarClan that this couldn't be. It shouldn't be, if the prophecy was given to him. He couldn't die so soon!_

_Tigerstar growled, "That prophecy . . . I need to know about it entirely. That blind brother of yours didn't say entirely everything about the omen, didn't he? Because if you weren't the one, then why bother telling you everything about the omen?" He took a step forward just as Lionblaze took a step back, whose ears flattened defensively. _

"_What's it to you?" Lionblaze snapped back. "What's it going to help benefit for you in the future?"_

"_Everything," Tigerstar replied. "All I have to do is find out what the prophecy is and then make The Dark Forest rise. The prophecy would be a useful tool to regain power and take over all the Clans, including the all-innocent StarClan." He then added, hissing, "Now tell me. What did they say?"_

"_I won't say a word!" Lionblaze yowled back in reply, backing away. He was poised ready to flee, but it seemed that Tigerstar wouldn't let him. The ShadowClan leader unsheathed his claws and placed his right paw threateningly in front of his other. Lionblaze knew that if he didn't say anything, then it meant death. But still he refused to talk. Even thought Lionblaze didn't really like StarClan himself as much, he'd rather StarClan over The Dark Forest, and that was final._

"_Tell me now," Tigerstar snarled, "unless you want a ripped throat."_

_Lionblaze didn't reply; instead he turned tail and fled into the woods. His heart began to beat quickly when he realised that the dark brown tabby tom was following him! It was quite obvious that the former ShadowClan leader was gaining up on him. The screeches of anger were growing louder in Lionblaze's ears, and that meant danger. _

_It wasn't long when Tigerstar managed to outrun Lionblaze, and the dark brown tom whirled around before pinning the ThunderClan warrior down on the ground. Lionblaze struggled to get back up, but Tigerstar still refused to move. What did this mean? Only one word: death. But even if Tigerstar killed him . . . even if he did . . ._

_Lionblaze craned his neck to see Tigerstar staring at him triumphantly, as though he could finally kill him. "Even if you kill me," Lionblaze spat, "you will still not get to hear about the prophecy. Killing me would be for nothing, then!" He saw Tigerstar stop staring and narrowing his eyes, as though thinking deeply. Seeing this as a chance, he flung himself up and managed to swipe an unsheathed claw at Tigerstar's flank. The tom yowled furiously and tried to return the scratch, but Lionblaze managed to leap away._

_Tigerstar opened his mouth to speak, eyes dark with hatred, but the words that came out was not his voice. It was the sound of a she-cat. "Wake up!" it meowed. "Are you OK? Hurry up, wake up!"_

Quickly Lionblaze flung open his eyes. He wasn't lying down in his den next to Cinderheart anymore. He glanced around himself. The scenery was quite splendid. There was a waterfall with glistening water pouring down into a lake that had fish swimming in it. Behind him was a forest, and you could hear the prey scuffling about. There was a silver tabby she-cat with shining blue eyes standing over him. Her eyes were wide with panic.

"I-I'm glad you're safe," she meowed, "but we're in serious danger! We must flee!"

...

**PoX's Note: **Was it good? Or does the story need a bit more improvement? Please tell me your opinion on this by clicking the 'Review' button below if you have the time to spare. If not, I do not mind either, but it'd be really good to get an opinion. Anyway, please note that the **second chapter **of this story will be updated soon, but the rest of the chapters . . . maybe. Anyway, thank you for reading this and . . . yeah! *smile*


	2. Realisation

**2. Realisation**

...

**PoX's Note: **Updated one day later (according to Australian time. I don't know about America)! What an improvement! Actually, I posted this an hour earlier, until I realised that my Author's Note somehow disappeared! How sad TT^TT Anyway, this is just a chapter where the silver tabby she-cat explains Lionblaze's whereabouts and blah blah blah. It's all the things that YOU need to know too, otherwise you will never understand what is happening throughout this story. So, enjoy!

...

The silver she-cat quickly grabbed Lionblaze by the scruff and started to haul him over to the forest. Lionblaze immediately broke free. He glanced at the she-cat once more, still confused, and quickly sprinted off for the trees. He heard scrabbling on the floor as the she-cat struggled to catch up. Glancing over his shoulder, Lionblaze called out, "Why are we in danger?"

"There's...a pack of...wolves," the she-cat explained breathlessly as she pelted after Lionblaze. "They're known . . . as the Death Pack. They . . . have killed many cats . . . before . . ." Now she was struggling to breathe, so Lionblaze slowed down, but just slightly. The she-cat flashed Lionblaze a grateful glance and managed to catch up next to him. "I've never seen them in my life," she continued. "But . . . today I saw them, threatening to kill my . . . littermate. He died just . . . when . . . I told them to stop, and then they started to . . . chase me."

"How'd you manage to run out of their sight?" Lionblaze asked, impressed.

The silver she-cat stared at him in surprise. "You did it," she answered. "Don't you remember? You came out of nowhere in a flash and blinded the Death Pack before they caught up with me. I couldn't see everything, but I remember that you fought them off, snarling and hissing things that I couldn't understand. Something about finishing an uncompleted tale..." She stared at Lionblaze curiously. "What was that about?"

Lionblaze didn't know either. Did he really fight them off and said those words? He couldn't recall a thing! "Was . . . that all I did?" Lionblaze asked. "I mean, did I say anything else, or do anything else? And how did I pass out? And what happened to the Death Pack?"

"Well . . ." the she-cat thought deeply for a moment. "After you fought them, a brighter light beamed out from you, and it blinded the Death Pack, but only temporarily," she added. "Once the light disappeared, I saw you down on the ground, unconscious, and the sight of the Death Pack fleeing behind a rock that led to the cave that my littermate and I lived in. I woke you up, and then we came here, away from the Death Pack."

"And . . . where am I?" Lionblaze meowed, curious.

The silver she-cat glanced at him in surprise. "Are you telling me that you've never heard of Credon before? It's one of the most well-known Kingdoms in the whole of Amberosia! Everyone should have heard of this Kingdom before."

_Well, I've never been here before! _Lionblaze thought. _And this place is really weird. What's Credon? And what is a Kingdom, anyway? _Glancing around, he noticed that the trees were a really bright orange. "What type of trees are those?" he asked the silver she-cat, gesturing with his tail towards the tree.

"Why, it's Aspen!" the she-cat answered. "The Credon Kingdom is well-known for the Aspen trees! I mean, how else are we known to Amberosia?" She then stared seriously at Lionblaze. "You've never been here, before, haven't you?" She sniffed. "Your scent carries the smell of another forest."

"I come from the four Clans by the lake," Lionblaze explained. "But I've never been here before. You see, we have this medicine cat in our Clan who told me that someone had to complete an unfinished tale . . . and then I went to sleep and then woke up here. I don't really know much at all except for what you've just told me, about this Credon Kingdom and Amberosia." He had difficulty in having to pronounce the word, but somehow managed to say it properly.

To his shock, the silver she-cat's eyes widened with fear. "T-t-the Clans?" she gasped. "You mean from the Clans of Blood?"

"What Clans of Blood?" Lionblaze didn't really understand. Did she mean by BloodClan? The Clan that tried to rule over the old forest? But they weren't called the Clans of Blood. "I come from ThunderClan. The other three Clans are known as ShadowClan, RiverClan and WindClan."

With this, the silver she-cat relaxed a little. "So you don't kill," she meowed. Lionblaze shook his head. "Good." The she-cat stretched, then blinked with surprise. "Right. I forgot to mention my name!" she added. "I'm Breeze. Nice to meet you." She smiled.

"I'm Lionblaze," the ThunderClan warrior replied. "And umm . . . if you don't mind me asking . . . what are the Kingdoms?"

"Well," Breeze meowed, "Kingdoms are basically big areas for those who rule a bit of the land of Amberosia. The areas that these rulers own are being populated with cats like me." Lionblaze nodded in understanding. "There are a whole number of Kingdoms that many don't know how many there are. The three top Kingdoms that are well-known are the Ardun Kingdom, the Yuun Kingdom and the Credon Kingdom. Basically there is rivalry between all the Kingdoms –" _Like the Clans,_ Lionblaze thought –"And we all battle to fight for the top three Kingdoms that the King and Queen would choose. This is only the first time ever that the King and Queen chose us."

"King and Queen?" Lionblaze echoed. "Who are they?"

"Well, they are the rulers of all the Kingdoms," Breeze explained. "A few cats had tried to overpower them to make their Kingdom rule over all the others, but all who've tried failed. We don't know why, and they won't tell us a word. Anyway," she added. "The King and Queen live in the Royal Kingdom, which is located somewhere in the Sea."

"The _Sea_?" Lionblaze asked.

Breeze nodded. "Yes," she meowed. "They live on water." Lionblaze blinked in surprise. "As I said before, those few cats that searched for that Kingdom had found it, but they won't utter a word none. So we still don't know exactly _where _the Kingdom is located." She glanced at the sky, which was turning pink. "We should get back to my den," she suggested. "Before the Death Pack search for us again." Lionblaze nodded, and followed Breeze to wherever she lived. There was still a mountain of questions that Lionblaze wanted to ask her. _Why am I here? What is the Clans of Blood? Will I ever get back home, to the Clans?_

...

_In his dream, Lionblaze woke up again to see the exact same mysterious forest where he had encountered Tigerstar. _Am I going to see him again? _Lionblaze thought, fear in his chest once more. _But if I see him again, then maybe I can get back to the lake . . .

"_Hello there, young one," a voice meowed from behind Lionblaze. Turning around, Lionblaze laid his eyes on a cat identical to him. Yet not so. Instead of amber eyes, he had an ocean blue. The tom was about the same age as Lionblaze himself, yet there was wisdom in this cat's voice as he spoke._

"_What do you want?" Lionblaze asked warily. He didn't feel comfortable around here. He was worried that this cat was part of the Dark Forest._

_The tom purred. "I'm not part of the Dark Forest," he told Lionblaze. "I'm a friend of whom you honour. Flame, you can call me." His eyes were gentle as he added, "Bluestar wants me to pass a message to you." Lionblaze's ears pricked immediately. It would have to be something important if she had sent another cat to search for him. "She wants to tell you to complete that unfinished tale," Flame meowed. "Once you have completed it, you may return to the Clans. However, if you are injured in any way and die in Amberosia, then you can never return. Your soul stays in the Kingdoms."_

"_B-but how am I to complete the tale?" Lionblaze demanded. "How did it start?"_

_Flame stared at him, hard. "I started the tale for you," he meowed. "You are to finish it." _

_Lionblaze didn't understand. What did this cat mean? "You started this tale?" Lionblaze whispered. "H...how...?"_

"_I was born in Amberosia, you see," Flame explained, "I looked exactly like you, except with these blue eyes. I was a friend of Flower, a beautiful golden she-cat with green eyes." He cleared his throat. "I . . . loved her a lot. Then one day, the Death Pack got me and dragged me over for their dinner. I managed to escape, but bloody and badly injured. I found Flower, but she mistook me for a monster of some sort and killed me right on the spot, not knowing that it was me." He sighed, sadness clouding in his eyes. "I visited her in her dreams that night, telling her that it was me she killed. She was so sad. I've never seen her that sad before."_

"_Then...why did you tell her if you knew she was going to be really depressed?" Lionblaze asked._

"_I was young when I died," Flame replied. "I didn't know that she was going to be like that." He gazed into Lionblaze's eyes. "You must complete the tale by finding her and overthrowing the King and Queen off their seats and gaining power. The Credon Kingdom must rule."_

_Lionblaze protested: "Isn't it better for the Royal Kingdom to rule? Why should the Credon Kingdom overpower everybody else?"_

"_Because with the Royal Kingdom ruling, all the other Kingdom's would live hungry every day," Flame answered. "Although we have loads of prey to share, it is forbidden to pass prey over to other Kingdoms, and so everyone is starving, and thirsty too."_

"_Then why not all the Kingdoms ally together to defeat the Royal Kingdom?"_

"_Ah. Well, you see, not everyone disagrees with the King and Queen's rules," Flame explained. "Some like the Heta Kingdom believe that the King and Queen in their Royal Kingdom deserve to rule. They're the underlings of the Royal Kingdom. They know nothing of freedom." He glanced behind him. "Someone's calling me. I'd better go..."_

"_W-wait!" Lionblaze stammered. "What am I supposed to do?"_

_Flame turned around, still padding away. "Find Flower," he replied. "She's expecting you near the Willow Tree, the only tree that is different from Aspen."_

_Lionblaze yowled, "Where is the Willow Tree?" But Flame was gone. Lionblaze decided to pelt after him, but soon the trees disappeared and Lionblaze was in nothingness but white surroundings. Suddenly a huge paw flashed out of nowhere and nudge Lionblaze's side roughly . . ._

"Complete . . . the unfinished tale . . ." Lionblaze muttered as he kicked back the poking paw. He heard a she-cat yelp and immediately recognised the voice; Breeze. Quickly he turned around. "A-are you okay?" he stammered. "I'm really sorry if I hurt you in any way . . ."

To his relief, Breeze shook her head. "You just scared me when you started murmuring about completing the unfinished tale again, and then out of the blue you kicked me. Anyway," she added, gesturing towards the bright sunlight. "It's sunhigh. I was hoping that we could go hunt out a bit just to keep our stomaches full."

Lionblaze nodded, but then quickly questioned, "Have you heard of a cat named Flame?"

Breeze's eyes widened. "You've heard of him?" she asked. Lionblaze nodded. "And from where?" The golden-brown tom sighed and explained the whole thing, except he skimmed around the part where Flame told him about Flower. Once he finished, Breeze nodded, although her eyes were wide with awe. "Well, you see, Flame was a ruler of the Credon Kingdom," she meowed. "He, his family and his to-be mate Flower were fair to us. At least we weren't left to fend for ourselves like the Heta Kingdom does. Wait, have I told you about the Credon Kingdom's relationship with the Heta Kingdom's?"

Lionblaze shook his head. "I heard Flame mention the Heta Kingdom in my dream though," he offered. "He said that they were loyal to the Royal Kingdom, no doubt about that, but they do not know about freedom of their own, if I recall."

"That's true." Breeze licked her paw before continuing. "But you only know part of it, if that is the case. The Heta Kingdom were commanded by the Royal Kingdom to attack us, apparently just to see which Kingdom was stronger." Breeze shrugged, although Lionblaze noticed a tinge of anger shown in her eyes. "Many of our cats were lost, but we fought bravely, and it was our victory in the end. It is now rumoured that the Royal Kingdom wants us completely wiped out, but for whatever reason, I don't know."

"All the more reason for the Credon Kingdom to rule all the other Kingdoms," Lionblaze meowed.

Breeze sighed. "But you see, we still know nothing of it. As I said yesterday, the cats who have tried to overpower the Royal Kingdom come back, white on the face, and they refuse to tell us anything about it. I think that something must have scared them, almost to death that they can't tell us." She shook her head. "Lionblaze, we really need to think this through before we just find them."

"The only way that I can finish this 'uncompleted tale' is if I find Flower by the Willow Tree," mewed Lionblaze, "and set off on my journey to the Sea, where this Royal Kingdom is supposed to be. And then I overpower them, and then I can return home, where I belong." Lionblaze huffed. "I still don't even know why I'm here in the first place."

"Well, I think that the reason is because you are like a mirror image of Flame," Breeze replied, "except for those eyes. But if we want Flower to convince you, we can always ask a witch I know of who can change your eye colour from amber to blue."

Lionblaze protested: "We don't need to. I'll just tell Flower the truth and then we can do it together. Plus, Flame probably visited Flower in her dream and told her that I was coming to see her. Don't worry," he added when he noticed the doubtful look on Breeze's face. "I'm sure that Flame would do something instead of sit and watch the whole thing."

"I guess so." Breeze's look still hadn't changed. Finally she turned to lick her fur. Between licks she asked, "How about we go hunting?"

"That sounds great right now," Lionblaze answered, pawing the ground when he noticed how hungry he was for the first time that morning. "Maybe we can catch a couple of squirrels to eat together, but I also wouldn't mind a vole either, or perhaps a –"

Breeze interrupted him. "Wait; you can catch squirrels?" Lionblaze stared at her in shock. "I mean like, I have a fear of . . . heights," she admitted. "And because I live with myself, eating squirrel is rare. I haven't eaten it in a long while now. About a season ago was the last time I ate one."

"A _season _ago?" Lionblaze was completely appalled. "Are you serious?" Breeze nodded. "Well, the only way you're ever going to learn to climb trees is to overcome your fear of heights." Breeze opened her mouth to argue, but Lionblaze swept on. "You'll see; it doesn't get scary after a while."

Breeze forced a smile. "You won't make me regret this?"

"Of course not," Lionblaze snorted, but he purred, amused, afterwards.

…

**PoX's Note: **What do you think of this chapter? I know the ending was a bit crap, but I seriously couldn't think of anything else to write other than that. So, please drop a review just to tell me your opinion on it! Every review will be loved! Oh, but no flames. If you really think I need improvement, a CC would be much better. Anyway, I'm off to write the next chapter for this story! Thank you for reading and I know that you are waiting for the next chapter, which will be most likely updated next week!


	3. Mistaken

**3. Mistaken**

…

**PoX's Note: **Aaah! This is the longest chapter that I have published so far! I just got too absorbed in the beginning of this chapter – therefore creating descriptive paragraphs – that at the end I realised that I needed to quickly finish it before you readers got bored, which is why at the end of the chapter the paragraphs are much, much smaller. Anyway, I cannot keep you back for long to enjoy an awaited chapter. I know that this story isn't as popular as my others but I really feel like some fantasy/adventure/friendship stories to write which is why I'm publishing this. So, enjoy!

…

The sun had risen four times since Lionblaze had entered Amberosia. Breeze had taken care of him as though she was his mother, always pestering him to eat more, and wash his fur more regularly, and it continued. Although this act from Breeze could be annoying, Lionblaze still enjoyed her company nonetheless. Except the problem was, she was his _only _company. He had not met any other cats from Amberosia – that was, if you didn't include Flame.

Apparently Breeze did not have a permanent den; she tended to move around everywhere all the time, and the reason being because of the Death Pack. Every time Lionblaze heard those two words he bristled, wishing he could hunt them down himself and scare them away, threatening that if they came back, they would die. However, Breeze warned him that they were very violent, and Lionblaze still needed to rest. Reluctantly Lionblaze agreed with her. It was a reasonable answer.

Not only was that the problem; Breeze did not know where the Willow Tree was located. Lionblaze had sighed with disappointment at that. "I thought you knew the Credon Kingdom well enough to know where the Willow Tree is," he had meowed, shaking his head, still not able to believe the fact.

"I'm sorry," Breeze had snapped back, but not looking sorry at all, "but the Credon Kingdom is a huge place. I've only been around part of it! And the Willow Tree is most likely where Flower lives – or maybe not, but my guess is probably correct - and I don't _know _where she lives, anyway! And we cannot trespass on the land of the rulers of the Kingdom, because it would result in us being kicked out of here."

Lionblaze scented the air, in the hopes of catching another squirrel for Breeze to eat. Even after all the times Lionblaze had attempted to teach Breeze climbing trees, it all ended unsuccessfully, which was a huge disappointment to both cats. So then Lionblaze offered to do the hunting for squirrels in the end if Breeze wanted any. Even though Breeze insisted that living off mice was much less work than climbing trees to catch "stupid" squirrels – as quoted from Breeze herself – Lionblaze ignored her and always attempted to find a squirrel for her. It ended with Lionblaze's way.

It was only a while later when Lionblaze recognised the scent of prey. However, it was a vole. A plump one, though. Quietly Lionblaze crouched low, fixing his eyes on the vole, which had its back to him, doing whatever it was doing. Lionblaze brought himself closer to his target, and after judging the distance between him and the vole, he leaped, sending dead leaves flying in all directions. The vole squealed with terror when it caught sight of Lionblaze, but it was cut short as Lionblaze swiped at its neck, causing death to the thing.

Grabbing the now-dead vole by its body, Lionblaze glanced around. After the sound the vole made, the prey around the area would probably flee. _I should've ended its life earlier instead of taking my time, _Lionblaze thought, frustrated. He headed back to Breeze's den, which was a fair distance, but was shocked to see what happened there.

There was no sign of Breeze, which was already a bad thing, but what replaced her was none other than a wolf, probably a member of the Death Pack. Slowly Lionblaze backed away behind a tree that stood out from the others and watched what it was doing. It had not scented Lionblaze yet, but it couldn't, because the wind was blowing towards Lionblaze. The wolf was sniffing at the small fresh-kill pile next to the den. Lionblaze stifled a growl. _If it dare touches my kills, then I will make it regret it ever did! _Surprisingly it didn't touch the food, and looking disappointed, padded away.

When Lionblaze was certain that no one was there, he cautiously padded out of his hiding place, completely exposed. He waited, expecting howls and the Death Pack launching at him. Nothing. Sluggishly he inched closer to the den. Still nothing. Finally he stopped being doubtful and surveyed the den. It looked the same as before Lionblaze left, except for the fresh-kill pile, which had tipped a bit because of the wolf. But otherwise okay. _But where is Breeze?_

"W-who is there?" a voice hissed, sounding frightened. Lionblaze jumped, startled, and whipped his head around. Whoever spoke was hidden, and was clearly afraid of Lionblaze.

Lionblaze cleared his throat before replying. "You don't have to be scared," he called out, "whoever is speaking. You can come out too." When he spoke, he saw a slight shivering on the bush next to the odd tree he was hiding behind. He stopped himself from purring in amusement. The hider wasn't very good at hiding, as it seems. "I know where you are, anyway," he added. "Behind that bush that I'm staring at."

At first there was complete silence, and Lionblaze wondered if he got his guess wrong. Then there was a defeated sigh and a golden she-cat appeared out of the bushes. Lionblaze made a noise of triumph, proud he guessed correctly. Then, when the she-cat's eyes opened, he noticed the emerald green in it, and was suddenly reminded of his chat with Flame: "I was a friend of Flower," Flame had said, "a beautiful golden she-cat with green eyes."

Could this be the cat that Lionblaze had wondered about? The one that he was supposed to meet at the Willow Tree? Then realisation struck him; the odd tree near the makeshift den _was _the Willow Tree! So the she-cat in front of him was probably Flower! But just to confirm it, Lionblaze questioned her. "You are Flame's mate?"

"I was supposed to be his mate." This was definitely Flower. "But when he was taken from me, I was devastated. And then I saw a bloody creature approach me." Flower shook her head. "It was Flame, but I did not know it. So in the end, I killed my to-be mate. I was the murderer for the death of a ruler of the Credon Kingdom." Her voice shook as she said the last sentence.

Lionblaze immediately felt a pang of sympathy for the golden she-cat. "Look; Flame told me what happened in a dream," Lionblaze told her. She turned to him, her eyes wide. "It was obvious that he loved you, despite what you did to him. So don't feel bad for yourself." Suddenly it occurred to Lionblaze about Breeze's disappearance. "Oh, and have you seen a silver she-cat around here, by any chance?"

Flower looked slightly embarrassed. "Well, I dug up a hole and covered it with leaves, thinking that I could catch a wolf member of the Death Pack that was roaming around here. Instead that silver she-cat you speak of fell inside. I didn't know if she was a trespasser or not, so I decided to wander around in case I found someone looking for her. I was also looking for you too," she added. "Flame told me that a tom that looked similar to him was going to meet me by the Willow Tree. I guess you are the one?" she queried.

"I guess." Lionblaze shrugged. "Although I don't know why I was chosen to complete the unfinished tale. I'm not much help to you all. And why can't someone else do the job for me? Can't all the Kingdoms that disagree with the Royal Kingdom's doings ally together and fight? What's so hard about doing that?"

"You do not know much, do you?" Flower asked. Lionblaze shook his head, eyes narrowed. "You know, firstly we are not allowed to trespass on other Kingdoms' territories unless permitted to do so by the rulers of both Kingdoms. Second, it is apparently so that you have a power that no other cat has, a power so great that you are basically abnormal. You're not like any normal cat, in other words."

"I know what abnormal means," Lionblaze replied, a bit annoyed, "but I am not abnormal. I do not see how I am not a normal cat." But Lionblaze knew that it was not true. He really wasn't normal. Being part of the Three proved that he wasn't. But how was he going to explain that confusing prophecy to Flower? She doesn't even know about the Clans!

Flower sighed. "If you think that I don't know anything about you," she said, "you are wrong. Flame told me that you have the strength of a lion." She raised her chin. "Do you deny this?"

"I'm not _that _strong," Lionblaze protested. "Not like I can rip a cat apart or anything."

"That is where you are wrong, Lionblaze," Flower answered. Lionblaze blinked; how did she know her name? Probably Flame. "You just don't know what you are capable of, no? But your ancestors do. They have just kept it hidden from you, because they do not know what you would do if you found out about your future."

"What about my future?" Lionblaze demanded. "Is it that I turn into some bad guy in the end and kill everybody? I wouldn't do that! I'm not so bad that I would have that feeling of wanting to murder everyone I see. I'm not as bloodthirsty as Tigerstar was."

Flower stared blankly at Lionblaze. "I am sorry if I sound stupid, but who is this Tigerstar you have mentioned?" she questioned.

Lionblaze sighed. "I might as well tell you. He was an ambitious cat who grew up in ThunderClan, the Clan which I live in. He tried to teach those who honoured him fighting skills that would result in fatal wounds of the attacked. He just wanted cats who would stay loyal to him, no matter what he did. Then the current ThunderClan leader Firestar found out about his doing and did all he can to convince the Clan that Tigerstar was evil. In the end Tigerstar died in the hands of Scourge, the leader of BloodClan."

"The Clans of Blood, you mean?" Flower queried, tilting her head to the side.

Lionblaze shrugged. "I don't know," he admitted. "I've never heard of BloodClan being called the Clans of Blood before, so probably not. Anyway, why are you around here? Don't you live with Flame's family or anything?" He noticed that Flower stiffened at his words, and so he added hastily, "You don't have to answer this question if it's a bit awkward or . . ."

Flower ignored what he was saying. "After Flame's death, they seemed to suspect that I killed him, which was obviously true. They kicked me out of their land in the Credon Kingdom and told me never to return, or they would banish me forever from the Credon Kingdom. I was devastated, and afterwards I have been wandering around in the woods like a loner."

"I'm . . . sorry," Lionblaze meowed, knowing that his words wouldn't do anything to cheer her up.

"You do not have to be sorry for anything," Flower mewed firmly. "What are you sorry for?"

"For asking you a bad question."

Flower cheered up at that. "Well, we should stop talking about my past. What about yours?" Lionblaze thought about how to answer that question. He didn't really want to talk about his strength, because then Flower might say something about it again that would freak him out.

Opening his mouth, he was about to speak when he heard a loud yowl. _"Lionblaze!" _it shrieked. The voice was Breeze's. "Where are you? I've been stuck in this hole for who knows how long! Can you help me out of here?" She sounded desperate. Flower flashed a guilty glance at Lionblaze, and he purred with amusement.

"Let's go and get her out first before we discuss anything else," he suggested.

...

"I see . . ." Breeze meowed as she tore off a leg off the vole. After rescuing Breeze from the hole, Lionblaze explained that Flower had accidentally left Breeze in the hole, and that she had bumped into him. "Well, you still could've saved me first before talking to each other. I could hear my stomach grumbling the whole time while I waited!" she complained.

Flower looked apologetic. "I am deeply sorry," she meowed. "Lionblaze and I were too busy talking about this unfinished tale and about his strength that we completely forgot that you were still stuck in the hole that I made."

Breeze looked baffled. "Lionblaze's strength?" she echoed. "What's wrong with his strength?"

Lionblaze and Flower both exchanged glances. _Great; now I have to explain to Breeze that I am part of the Three and that I have this strength, and apparently I do not know what I am capable of, as Flower had said, _Lionblaze thought, frustrated. He was about to speak when he noticed that Flower was staring at him, hard. He closed his mouth.

"What I mean about his strength is," Flower replied, her words slow as she thought about what she was saying, "it is pretty unusual. Some of the moves I have seen were quite different, and I was wondering if he could teach me some of his moves."

Breeze narrowed her eyes, but didn't question any further, to Lionblaze's relief. "I see," was all she said in reply. "Well, whatever you guys were talking about, and whatever happened before, it's too late to talk about now. Right now, all that matters is to overpower the King and Queen and get Lionblaze out of this place, just as he wishes."

"You seem pretty eager for him to leave," Flower commented.

"Lionblaze wants to return home, and so I'm helping him. I never said I was eager," Breeze answered, her whiskers twitching with annoyance.

Flower sighed. "I do not wish to argue with you, so let's stop this. The main point is that we need the Credon Kingdom to become the leader of Amberosia. But the problem is, how are we going to get past the Kingdoms onto the Sea?"

"And what about allies?" Breeze added, flashing a questioning look at Lionblaze. "We'll need support as well."

Lionblaze shrugged. "I really don't know what to do," he admitted. "But I never wanted to come here in the first place. Why not some other cat? Whatever the reason was, I have to complete the tale by gaining power for the Credon Kingdom. So, during our journey to this Sea, we can go and find some support on the way?" he suggested with an asking tone, as though he did not know himself whether it was a good idea or not.

"Maybe . . ." Flower mewed, but she too looked as doubtful as Lionblaze.

"Well, if we don't have any ideas," said Breeze, "we can always talk to that witch I was telling Lionblaze about." She glanced at the golden tom. "She might be able to help us. After all, she is very well-known and most likely if we seek help from her she will ask her supporters to ally with us and then ta-dah. We have all the support we can get."

"And who is this witch, may I ask?" Flower questioned. "I do not know many witches around the Credon Kingdom, let alone Amberosia."

Breeze purred. "I thought you were once a ruler," she meowed. "You should've known."

"I was never part of the affairs of the Kingdom, unfortunately," Flower replied simply back, eyes flashing. "So please answer my question."

Before Breeze could meow back whatever she was going to say, Lionblaze cut in. "Okay, okay!" he mewed. "I'd like it if you two stop bickering. We really need to get to the point here so that I can return to my rightful home." He turned to gaze at Breeze. "The witch's name?" he queried.

"Oh, right." Breeze shot an 'oh-so-now-you're-on-Flower's-side' look. "Her name is Sunset. She's pretty young and has silver fur with green eyes. But you have to be careful when you are looking for her; because of her popularity many witches and warlocks have used spells to make themselves look similar to Sunset."

"Then how are we going to find her?" Flower demanded. "We are not going to have to go the hard way and force the truth out of all the witches and warlocks, do we?"

Breeze shook her head. "Of course not!" she replied. "Because to know whether you have the right Sunset, she'll tell you, 'Vice versa'. You reply back 'Dawn'."

"Why dawn?" Lionblaze asked.

"It's the opposite of sunset, idiot!" Breeze answered, shaking her head in a disappointed matter. All Lionblaze did was nod in reply. "Whatever," Breeze sighed. "Now, let's get back to the point. So we'll find Sunset and then ask her for advice and help."

Flower finally agreed with Breeze for once. "That sounds like a reasonable idea," she meowed. "But I am pretty shocked that I have never heard of a popular witch known as Sunset before. I've only heard of Gorge, Moss, Birch and Cinder."

'_Cinder?' _Lionblaze thought, and suddenly his heart ached for Cinderheart. _'I hope she's alright.'_

"I see . . ." Breeze nodded. "You've only heard of the very well-known ones. Sunset is a type of witch that likes to be kept hidden from others, but many know of her anyway because she wanders around the Kingdom. So finding her may be of a problem." She blinked, suddenly looking very innocent.

Flower snorted. "Right. Now we have to find her, and that is going to take us who knows how long?"

"I don't know." Breeze shrugged. "But we'll find her . . . somehow, that is. Somehow. I'm sorry," she added when she noticed Flower's frustrated look, "but Sunset just enjoys wandering and finding herself in places and then yeah. I've only met her three times in my entire life, and they're all in different places."

"I don't think this Sunset is going to be of much help is we can't find her."

"I already told you we'd find her somehow! Don't you _ever _listen? I know Flame does! During one of his visits over at the Clearing – I was there at the time – he listened patiently to all of the cats like us, whereas you at the time was too busy licking your fur!"

Lionblaze sighed. "She-cats," he muttered.

Flower turned to Lionblaze. "Excuse me?" she asked. "I believe you said 'she-cat's in such a way as though we are of an annoyance to you. It's not like toms haven't argued like this before!" She licked her paw afterwards. "Anyway, the only reason I brewed up an argument is because we would have no idea where to start to find this witch." She then looked at Breeze. "And I don't recall going with Flame to the Clearing. Are you sure that you didn't make that up?"

"Like I would ever make it up –"

"How about we stop arguing," Lionblaze interrupted, "and just think about where we will begin our search for Sunset?"

Breeze opened her jaws to reply when a new voice cut in. "Sunset?" it meowed. "You mean me?" Slowly the three bickering cats turned to face the newcomer. A silver she-cat with green eyes appeared in front of them, purring with amusement. "I listened to the whole thing. You three seem desperate, so I'm here to help."

…

**PoX's Note: **Was this good? Bad? Need some help? Horrible? Excellent? Superb? Whatever your opinion is, please tell me by dropping a review along! It will only take a while, and if you do have the spare time, please write a review, whether it is short, long or not. Anyway, from the next chapter onwards I will begin to thank those who have reviewed on my story (It's so that I can make my Author's Note shorter because I like writing Author's Notes at least three lines long)!


End file.
